


let me see it all

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (in the "removing someone else's clothes" sense), Body Worship, F/M, Foreplay, Just Married, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Newly married, Lorenz takes a moment to appreciate his wife in full.





	let me see it all

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius on the FE3H AUs server has me convinced that Marianne should get nothing but praise in all her appearances. I agree. *fingerguns*
> 
> Also this turned out way lighter than I meant it to. Oh well. Foreplay is also sexy!
> 
> day six pairing: lorenz/marianne   
day six "kink": body worship

After a long day of celebrating, Lorenz was thrilled to lead the new Lady Gloucester by the hand to their shared bedroom. Though the day’s activities had worn on her there was a bloom of delight and excitement on Marianne’s cheeks, a pale pink that complemented her light hair and ivory gown as she followed him. As he closed the door to the master’s suite behind him something seemed to fall into place. Lorenz was at last a married man and his wife stood before him in all her bridal finery. 

“Lorenz,” said Marianne, her voice like porcelain in the quiet of the bedroom. A small smile lingered on her face.

“My darling Marianne,” he answered, stepping forward to take her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips in a kiss. “I should like to kiss you, if today has not worn too much on you.” He gave her a smile, mostly hidden behind her hands. She nodded and lowered their hands and Lorenz ducked down for an eager kiss. Marinanne was a tender, gentle partner, though she had a little coyness in her kiss that drove Lorenz very nearly to break with the formalities of courting. 

But now there were no formalities to keep them from the pleasures of wedded life. At the thought of what was now permitted to them Lorenz felt a hot flush in his ears and the back of his neck. He pulled back, examining Marianne’s breathless, blushing face. 

“I should like to remove your gloves,” he said, raising her hands once again.

“Please,” said Marianne. And with that permission Lorenz went to his happy task. With all the care of a man unwrapping a family heirloom he gently tugged the ends of her lace gloves, then slid them off her hands. Hers were no fragile maid’s hands; there was a hardness to her skin that came from frequent spellcasting (one that he had vainly attempted to reduce with lotions for years) and a pattern of calluses on her palms from years of sword training. 

“I love these hands,” Lorenz professed, kissing each fingertip in turn. Her nails were long but well-maintained and the contrast of firm skin and sharp nail sent a shiver down his spine. “Such power dwells in these hands, and yet you are so gentle, so careful.” He had a sudden and abrupt image of caring for her hands as he had once vainly attempted for himself. He could happily kneel at Marianne’s feet and devote a day’s attention fully to the proper care and pampering of her hands. But that could wait. It would not do to neglect his bride for his own whims.

Marianne had turned her head away. Her smile was timid and her cheeks were a dark pink. Lorenz’ heart leapt at the sweetness of the image. He had made her bashful and shy, long after she had grown out of the habit! 

“May I help you with your gown, my darling?” he asked, hoping both for her sweet shyness and a bold response at once.

“Please,” Marianne said. “I don’t think I could remove it on my own.”

Lorenz stepped around her, admiring the fine lace that decorated her gown. A line of pearl buttons ran from the high lace collar of the dress down to the base of her spine. On impulse, he ran his hands along her waist, admiring the slight curve of her waist. In the quiet of the room her sigh echoed in his ears like a cry. 

Lorenz took to the buttons, undoing each with hands beginning to tremble in excitement and nerves. Each button revealed a little more of Marianne’s back, setting his excitement just a little higher. At first it was just the back of her neck and the downy short hairs that rose as she shivered. Then Lorenz could see the edges of her shoulders, the almost marble-like perfection of her skin and the roll of those impressive muscles. Lower still was her delicate waist. It boggled Lorenz, who rarely wielded anything heavier than a javelin, how someone with such delicate bones could also have mastery of such strength.

With the majority of the buttons undone, Lorenz placed kisses on those shoulders, along her spine, finishing on his knees, where he kissed the dimples at the base of her spine. Marianne gasped, then sighed. She started to pull at her sleeves, so Lorenz stood and pressed against her back, sweeping his hands along her arms to help pull away the dream of lace and satin she had worn.

“I thought I was dreaming when I first saw you this morning,” Lorenz confessed. “I had never seen anything lovelier, until now.” With her sleeves off the dress fluttered to the floor, the whisper-soft flutter of cloth drowned out by Marianne’s silk-thread keen. 

“When you say such things, Lorenz…” she said, turning fully to face him, “It sends my thoughts into disarray. I feel so _warm_ now.” She bit her lip, only enough for Lorenz to see a sliver of teeth. It was enough to drive him to madness, if his focus was not on how lovely Marianne looked standing in a pool of white lace, still wearing her bridal jewels. 

“Will I get to undress you now?” Marianne asked. 

“Permit me to adore you a little longer,” Lorenz said, dropping to his knees once more. His hands ran up her legs, devoting all his attention to the fine curves of her legs. There were adorable dimples on the back sides of her knees, and it was only her ticklish flinch that convinced him to move on, finally resting on her hips. With a boldness that he was not entirely sure he had earned he pressed a kiss to her navel.

“My beautiful, darling wife,” Lorenz said, looking up to her, “will you take me to bed?”

“Of course,” she answered, her eyes soft. “I want to return the favour.” The promise in her eyes sent a thrill down Lorenz’s spine. She took his hand and led him away.


End file.
